Son of the Sea
by Da BlOoD SeEkA
Summary: Percy Jackson is no ordinary demigod. Infact, he has a drop of ichor in his blood. Read as Percy is up against Kronos, Gaea, and... the hunters! Read as Percy struggles to give in to his dark side. Can Percy be allowed to live if the gods fing that he is 3/4 god? Read to find out. Update every Wednesday.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please review. I hope you like it.**

**SON OF THE SEA **

**Chapter 1: Shaping a Hero**

"Ahhhhhh!" Percy Jackson cried. Don't hit me Gabe. "I'm sowy.

"Hahahahaha! You think that I am going to stop hitting you? NEVER!" Gabe yelled. "You are my play toy." Gabe screamed with delight before plunging a 2 inch dagger into Percy's leg.

You see, Percy was no ordinary child. He was half human and half Greek God.

"Get away from my son, you bastard!" A new voice yelled. Sally Jackson ran into the room with a frying pan (**you know one of those huge fat ones? That is what Sally is using.)**And she tried to hit Gabe with it. Key word: trying. Gabe caught the pan and smacked Sally's head with it.

**Warning: Rape scene**

Gabe reached out with the knife and cut Sally's shirt off. He twirled his knife like a pro and slashed at her leggings, tearing them. Percy, being the little cutie that he was, tried to defend his unconscious mom. Percy got wrapped up in chains and could only watch in horror. Gabe Then chained Sally to the wall so she couldn't move. Gabe splashed water on her face, effectively waking her up. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you dare Gabe! I will call the police!" Sally screamed.

"Hm. I think not." Came Gabe's haughty reply. With that said he slashed his knife across Sally's bra, leaving her breasts exposed. He groped them, sucking and biting as hard as he could. Then he cut her panties and started pumping her pussy.

"Ahhhh!" Sally screamed. "Someone help me!"

"Ha! None can stop me." Gabe removed his clothes and thrust his cock in her mouth. Hi forced it down, slowly chocking her. Then he started pounding in her pussy. After his deed was done, he picked up his knife.

"You have been a very bad bitch Sally." With that he plunged his knife in her pussy and cut of her breasts. Then he cut Sally's neck, instantly killing her.

**Scene ended**

Percy's eyes widened in horror!

"Noooo! You killed mommy! I'm going to bite you." Percy cried, tears running down his Sea green eyes. Percy tried to bite Gabe, but Gabe brought the Knife up in an arch and cut open Percy's stomach.

"Good bye boy. It is time to take your place in hell." Gabe brought his knife down on Percy's neck.

"Oh no you don't you walrus." A new voice said.

A big beam of light flew out from the person with a running clothes hand. The light hit Gabe in the heart, and he faded into oblivion.

"Are you okay child? I am Hermes, Greek God of Thievery and Messages. I will not hurt you." The man, Hermes said.

Very heavy breathing was what Hermes got in return. Percy was dying!

Line Break

"Huh? Where am I? The last thing I remember was Gabe killing me." Sally said. She was in a room with a lot of ghosts that were standing in line. She was first in line, so she walked up to a dude whose name tag said: Charon.

"Are you newly diseased? I need your Citi Card # if you want to get to the underworld." Charon said.

"Yes I am newly dead. My card # is 456 765 789." Sally said. She now understood the whole situation that she was in.

"Step right into the elevator. It will take you to the Judging Room." Charon said haughtily.

Sally obeyed the command and reached the Room. She was judged to go to the Isles of the Blest! Apparently she had been in rebirth 3 times! Now she planned on relaxing for the rest of eternity.

Line Break

"Apollo, get over here this instant!" Hermes screamed. Apollo appeared and asked Hermes why he called him. "This boy is dying. He may be a son of Poseidon. I need you to heal him. Apollo checked Percy and replied

"Hermes, he is in bad conditions. His vitals are stable, but he might die of blood loss. There is only one thing that can save him. Me putting some ichor in his blood."

"What! That would make him immortal." replied the shocked Hermes.

"It wouldn't", Apollo said, "it would just give him an extra life." Apollo slit his wrists. Then he dropped some ichor into Percy's slit stomach. The wounds began to close little by little. After the process was done, Percy became healed.

"Let's hope that father Zeus doesn't know what we just did because-" Hermes was cut off when a loud thundering noise was heard. Suddenly, lightning struck all three people and they were transported to Olympus.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

**First chapter finished. Reviews are most acceptable. Tell me ideas for the next chapter. When u review, include ho u want Percy to be paired with. Peace out guys. This is DPOMAMJ signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Okay guys, let me make something clear. I got about 15 emails from fanfic, but only 4 reviews. If I don't get TEN MORE REVIEWS in the next week, I will cancel the story.**

**Here is the second chapter. I will put up a poll on who Percy should be paired up with, so I apologize but u need to choose again. **

Son of the Sea

Percy's POV

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A dude in a suit yelled. Where am I? What happened? Who is that dude, Percy thought.

"APOLLO! You dare to make this…this…this boy an immortal?

"Father Zeus, I did it so he can survive. Percy here is a son of one of the Big Three. He isn't an immortal, though. He know has an extra life if he ever dies." Apollo explained.

"Oh. I understand now. Wait a second…POSEIDON, YOU OR HADES BROKE THE FUCKING OATH! HOW HARD IS IT TO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" Zeus screamed. He picked up his Master Bolt an was going to blast Percy to oblivion.

Suddenly, "Zeus! If you touch a single hair on his head, I shall side with the Titans and tear down Olympus! A Person with a Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirts said as he jumped in front of Percy.

"Kelp head, why would you protect that demi-spawn?" Said a girl sitting on a throne, who was currently reading a book.

"Athena! I protect this boy because…because… He is my son." Poseidon replied.

Shocked gasps came from almost every god.

"My son Percy has suffered a lot because of that bastard, pig ass sucking, bitch fucking, whore. He deserves better. I say that we take him to camp.

"All in favor of Perseus Jackson going to Camp?" Zeus said, feeling sorry for the boy.

11 Olympians raised their hands. Only Athena voted for him to die. Everyone was surprised when Ares voted for Percy to go to Camp. When they asked him, he said that he admired the boy's bravery.

All this time, Percy was standing with his mouth drooping low. He immediately ran and hugged his father.

"Are you really my daddy?" Percy asked.

"Yes I am dear son. I am deeply sorry that you had to deal with such pain. Your mother told me that you were dead, probably to protect you." Poseidon said.

"It's okay daddy. I accept your apology. "Came Percy's reply.

Poseidon then told his son about the Greek Gods. He explained who each and every person was, and took Percy to meet some of the Gods!

"Okay Percy. It is time for you to go to Camp Half-blood. Remember what I taught you. If you are in any king of trouble uncap this pen." Poseidon gave Percy a bronze pen. When Percy uncapped it, it turned into a Greek leaf shaped sword.

Poseidon took Percy back to the Council to say his good byes. Suddenly, a huge Spider came and jumped at Athena. The usually brave Goddess looked like a baby facing the Chimera.

As quick as lightning, Percy wasted no time in uncapping his pen. He ran forward and killed the spider easily.

Everyone looked at Percy in shock.

"You saved me. I am thankful Percy." Athena said. "I wish to give you my blessing. The blessing is that you will become extraordinarily smart, can find flaws in any camp, and can analyze your enemy during wartime." Athena said before a grey ball of light flew at Percy, instantly making him smarter.

"Thank you milady, for providing me with the ability to think critically." Said Percy before he realized that he had never spoken such a complex sentence.

"Ahem. I would also like to bless young Percy ." said a shy and timid voice. The owner of the voice was Lady Hestia. " Percy I give you the powers of fire, healing with fire, teleporting with fire, and summoning home cooked food." Hestia added before a red light flew into Percy.

"No one else can bless this boy. He might overthrow us." Said Zeus. Zeus then blasted Percy with his lightning bolt, teleporting him 500 meters away from Camp boundaries.

He landed right next to 3 kids and one goat legged guy.

"Dude! Did you just like appear out of nowhere?" Asked a blonde haired dude.

"Actually I think that I did. My Name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Who are you guys" Percy asked.

The blonde said "My name is Luke Castellan. The clack haired girl is Thalia Grace, and the girl to my left is Annabeth Chase. Our parents are Hermes, Zeus, and Athena.

"Athena huh?" Percy said to Annabeth. " She blessed me after I killed this random spider."

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK!

"What was that?" Percy asked. "It sounds like an army of monsters. Suddenly Like grabbed Annabeth and every one ran towards Camp. Like and Annabeth got in the boundaries as the monsters caught up with them. Just as Percy and Thalia was about to be killed, a lightning bolt and trident flew out of nowhere

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**And done. Hope you liked it. Remember to review or else I will not update.**


	3. The Prophecy

/**A/N: Hello people from the planet Earth. I am kind of happy with the reviews. I did not update much because I kinda fell and broke my leg. I am writing this when my mom is out, so she doesn't know. I WANT 10 MORE REVEIWS BEFORE I UPDATE. ON TO THE STORY.**

Son of the Sea

Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!

Percy snapped awake. He was lying down on a bed in a room he thought was the infirmary. There were kids all around him staring at him in wonder.

"Dude! How the hell did u survive that blast! It turned Thalia to a tree. Apparently you rolled out of the way." Luke said.

So Thalia is dead. Percy thought. It was all Luke's fault.

"Luke, let me take him for a tour of Camp." Said a horse dude. How did he sneak up on them? Sneaky ninja horse dude.

"Uh, sure why not." Percy said.

Chiron, the sneaky ninja horse dude, as he introduced himself, showed Percy around the camp when he suddenly went to the bathroom.

"Hehehe. Look at what we got here, a newbie." Said a girl with black hair. "Hey newbie we have a policy here, a sort of initiation."

With that said she grabbed Percy by the neck and pulled him into the bathrooms. The girl dunked Percy's hair into the water, but surprisingly, he wasn't wet.

Thank you dad, Percy thought.

Suddenly-"WHO DARES TO BULLY MY SON PERCY JACKSON? I AM POSEIDON. CLARISSE LARUE YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH" Poseidon yelled, his voice coming out from the toilets.

"Lord Poseidon, I didn't know it was your son. I am sorry." The girl, Clarisse replied.

A huge tidal wave erupted from the lake and shot into the bathrooms, drenching Clarisse.

"Prissy, just because our father is a big shot doesn't stop me from getting back at you. You shall pay!

LINE BREAK

Percy was now suited up in his armor. It was Capture the Flag time. After The blue team, Percy's team won, the oracle showed up and said a prophecy.

_ You shall go west and face the primordial who has turned_

_ You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

_ Loyalties shall be changed to surprise the unexpecting_

_ The war shall be stopped, else the hero shall sting_

_ The son of 2 shall live or die_

_ Based on where his loyalties lie_

**Line break**

"Percy my boy," Chiron started. "The thing that was stolen was Chaos's spear of creation."

Wow. Percy thought. That must be some weopon

"I choose Luke and Annabeth as my companions on my quest." Percy said.

After all the preperations were made, Poseidon came to send Percy away.

"Son, here is a bracelet and necklace. The bracelet is a sword and the necklace is your very own set of armor. Do good my son. Poseidon said.

The trio had gotten into a bus and was heading "West". They thought that they had to go to Los Angeles.

Suddenly, one very bright dude appeared.

"Perseus Jackson. Where is the Spear of Creation?" He asked. " I am Aether primordial of light and the atmosphere. Please tell me where my Father's Spear is.

"Wait a second," Annabeth said. "Chaos is your grandpa. You are the son of Nyx.

"Girl," Aether said, "Why the fuck would I marry Hemera if she is my sister? You mortals that follow Hesiod are absolutely bonkers." He grunted

"I am here to help you. One of my fellow brothers or sisters is aiding Kronos. I can assure you that the traitor is Gaea." Aether added after seeing Annabeth's place.

"If you are here to help us, then give us some advice." Percy said

"Here. This map will show you the location of Tartarus's children. Kill them and you will be able to transport one person out of Tartarus per kill. Good-bye." Aether said before vanishing and leaving a smell of burnt Ozone.

"It appears that Otis, son of Tartarus is in Pennsylvania. We shall kill him first." Luke spoke up.

The bus had broken down in the middle of Pennsylvania, leaving the heroes stranded. They came across a place that said: Eanc demiac rof drenchil. Well it looked like that to the Demigods.

"What does that say?" Percy asked a woman. "I broke my glasses so I can't see the name.

"It says Dance Academy of Children." The old lady said before leaving.

"That is where Otis is. I read that he loves dance." Annabeth said.

"Then let's Tango." Percy replied. They drew their weapons and put on their armor.

Percy led them quietly into the Academy. For some reason, he felt that something bad was happening.

"AH! Please don't kill me!" Whimpered a voice.

"No!" Came the reply.

The demigods ran into the room where they say a man being tortured.

"Well well well. Look what the weather dragged in." Said a giant, who was probably Otis. "You are just in time for my special treat." Otis said, before slitting the man's throat.

"Otis! You shall die today!" Percy yelled before charging, Luke and Annabeth following suit.

"Stupid Demigods. You need a god to kill me." Roared Otis before lunging to attack.

After 10 minutes in the battle, Annabeth and Luke were disarmed.

"Percy. If you want them alive, betray Olympus. What have they ever done to you anyway, Percy." The Giant whispered in a soothing tone.

Percy's eyes became unfocused

**A/N: As a treat for not getting a single bad review, I made this chapter long. Please click the review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi guys. This is not a real chapter. I just wanted to state that I only got 1 review for chapter three. If you have time to read, please just review. You don't even need an account. I will post my chapter after I get some reviews. **


End file.
